


Day 10 -- Soup

by MelayneSeahawk



Series: Blanket Forts 2006 [10]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-14
Updated: 2006-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-07 17:44:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelayneSeahawk/pseuds/MelayneSeahawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>soup and colds</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 10 -- Soup

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: http://www.livejournal.com/community/blanketforts/62088.html

"There's soup on the stove," Sirius said as Remus stumbled into the room, not even looking up from his copy of the Prophet. "And I swear it's edible, tried it myself first."

Remus sneezed uproariously and Sirius looked up from the crossword he was working on. "What are you doing out of bed?" he asked the walking ball of blankets that might have been his lover. The bundle grunted something and walked over to the soup pot, standing over it and breathing in the steam.

"I wish I could smell it," the bundle said stuffily, turning to the side before sneezing again.

Sirius stood and wrapped his arms around the bundle. "C'mon you, back to bed. And then soup." The blankets sighed, but allowed themselves to be lead back to the bed and tucked around and back so that Remus' red nose and tousled hair were visible. Sirius kissed him on the forehead and disappeared into the kitchen, returning a moment later with a bowl of soup in one hand and a bottle of Pepper-Up in the other. A second bowl and a pair of spoons hovered just in front of his left shoulder.

He handed the potion to Remus, followed by the bowl of soup and a spoon when he'd drained the bottle. Sirius plucked the other bowl and spoon out of the air and curled up next to Remus. "Chicken noodle with rice," Remus said after a few spoonfuls and Sirius smiled. "My mum used to make this for me when I was sick." He settled back against Sirius' shoulder and Sirius smiled. "Ta, Pads."

"Just don't go get me sick now," Sirius said, before sneezing loudly. His groan was met with a giggle before Remus kissed him on the cheek and then dug back into his soup.


End file.
